


A DAY IN MIYAGI

by VinnRockbell



Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, bokuakakurootsukki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: After appearing by surprise at Tsukishima's house, the four boys prepare to have their date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BAKT WEEK 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A DAY IN MIYAGI

**Author's Note:**

> _6598959 years later..._   
> I was finally able to write the part that I promised. Thank you all very much for participating in the survey and for your comments, I hope you like it!

They didn't need the alarm clock, their bodies were already used to getting up around that time. It was half past six in the morning when Bokuto and Kuroo opened their eyes to find the most tender scene ever imagined. Their boyfriends were resting pleasantly, their breasts rose and fell in time with their breaths and their hands were being held. The newly awakened couldn't avoid putting their hands to their faces, that was too much for their hearts.

“What should we do?”  
Bouto asked, Kuroo shrugged his shoulders as answer.

“If we went running, we would get lost”  
The ace and captain of the fukurodani added that. The other capitan agreed with him.

“Maybe we should go downstairs and see if Tsukki's mother is awake”  
Bokuto agreed with Kuroo's plan.

With great care they left the other two boys sleeping while they got up to go down to the main floor of the house, from which came a delicious smell of coffee. They both commented that arriving at the kitchen where they met Tsukishima's mother, who greeted them with a smile and said good morning.

They both answered to the woman and she offered them a cup of coffee, Kuroo and Bokuto gladly accepted it. They exchanged a nice talk. Tsukishima's mother was really very sweet. While they talked Kuroo was the first to notice that the large window in the room opened onto a garden. So he asked if they could go out, to which the mother agreed.

“As a child Kei used to play a lot with his brother, under the court you will find a ball.”

“Brother?”  
Bokuto was stunned. 

For Kuroo that information was not new, he only had to square the loose threads that Tanaka said during training camp. Holding the hot cup of coffee, Tsukishima's mother explained a little about Akiteru to the two boys who were with her in the kitchen. Both grateful that she opened up with them and knew more about the blonde.

With a not very loud scream Kuroo and Bokuto jumped into the garden to pass the ball to each other. As always, what started as a little training session ended in a competition. As always, the brunette was audacious and sent the balls to places difficult to reach for the opponent.

“You... bastard!”   
Bokuto muttered that and Kuroo laughed.

It was with the noise of the ball being passed from one to the other that Akaashi and Tsukishima woke up. Kei's reaction after running her hands over her eyes to remove any possible mischief was to blush up to her ears. He was really surprised to wake up next to the setter.

“Good morning Keijii-san”  
The blonde could hear Akaashi laugh.

“Good morning Kei”  
The blue-eyed one leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Tsukki's cheek.

The little bubble they were in burst when they heard Kuroo's hideous laugh coming from the garden. Tsukishima looked for his glasses, put them on and opened the window, when they looked out they could see their boyfriends playing.

“They really can't rest...”  
Kei commented.

“What do you think they are?”  
Keijii asked.

“True”  
They both looked at each other and laughed.

Soon the blonde and the black haired one heard Bokuto's scream.  
“Hey, hey, hey, come down with us!”

“Wait, we are in comming!”  
Akaashi and Tsukishima answered in unison.

Bokuto put the ball where they had found it and stood by Kuroo's side to do a couple of stretches before entering the house. Kei's mother kindly told them where they could find things to make breakfast and some tips to do something that her son would like. They both smiled at her gratefully and she left the kitchen.

In the entry of the corridor she found the other two boys going down the stairs to whom. She said good morning. Kei and Keijii answered. It wasn't until they got to her that the owner of the house stroked her son's hair.

“Check them out in the kitchen”  
Both boys nodded and went to see what their boyfriends were up to.

From where they were they could hear the noise that Kuroo and Bokuto were making from the kitchen. Akaashi and Tsukishima were grateful for having followed the woman's advice, because when they arrived they found the boys playing with things. The setter put his hand to his face.

“It was to be expected, they are not good at this”  
The boy mentioned this to his parner.

When the elders heard their voice they turned and went to hug them. Tsukki pushed Kuroo a little with his hand.

“I don't want to end up stained, still quiet!”  
But that warning was late, Tetsuro had already rubbed all the flour off his face. 

The same happened with Akaashi, Bokuto was excited to see him and that they had only separated a few hours ago.

The blue-eyed one laughed as he combed his hair and encouraged the other two to keep quiet.

“You want to make a delicious breakfast for Tsukki, right?”

Both boys nodded.  
“Well then follow my directions.”

Akaashi pointed at the blonde.  
“Just sit back and wait, yeah?”

He smiled gently at him, Tsukki could feel him melt into that smile and nodded to do what his partner asked.

While they were cooking, they distributed some caresses, they did not forget the blonde, when someone was free they went to see him. Tsukishima appreciated that detail, his boyfriends really took his feelings into account and that made him feel complete. Some tears spilled from his eyes to his cheeks, which alarmed his boyfriends. The blonde moved his hands towards them while repeating that it was nothing and it was fine.

"I am grateful to have you"  
Those words further fueled the other boys' emotions.

Kuroo and Bokuto even started yelling that they loved him very much as they finished turning the last pancakes. Akaashi was looking for syrup among the rest and when he saw that they had the strawberry one, he smiled.

“You really are sweet thoth”  
That comment made Tsukki blush.

When everything was served at the table, the three boys shared a hug with their boyfriend and finally sat down to eat, while they talked Tsukishima took out his cell phone and looked at the necessary information to show it to them.

"If you wanted to join me ..."  
The blonde mentioned blushing.

“Hey Tsukki, we are here to do whatever you want”  
Bokuto caressed his cheek.

“Even if I spend all my time talking about dinosaurs?”  
He gave them a look, he really was unsure.

"Even that"  
Kuroo mentioned while caressing his hand.

Tsukishima gave them the softest of smiles.  
“Thank you”

As they finished eating they decided that they would take a shower in turns and since Bokuto and Kuroo had been the first to start cooking, they would be the ones to go first while Akaashi and Tsukki cleared the kitchen.

When the older ones finished using the bathroom, the younger ones entered. While Kuroo and Bokuto waited for them, they started dressing for the occasion. Both boys liked to dress in fragrant and comfortable clothes, it could be said that they wore a sporty style.  When Akaashi and Tsukishima came out, they also dressed unlike their partners, they were more formal when it came to dressing.

The four of them began to prepare their things and Tsukishima looked on his mobile for the way to get to the Sendai Museum to know how to get there. He knows perfectly how to arrive for the times he went but he preferred not to risk and look bad in front of his boyfriends.

They left the room, went down to the first floor, and there they stopped at Tsukki's mother. She proposed to bring them closer, but immediately the blonde politely denied her request, he really wanted to walk with them. Her mother tenderly caressed his cheek.

“Have fun”  
She said, then looked at the other three boys.

“Take care of him”  
Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo nodded as Tsukishima joined them and said goodbye to her.

The blonde being the last to leave was the one who closed the door, once he was out of his house he pointed to where they should go. His three boyfriends decided that he would be the one to lead the way since it was the first time they were in Miyagi. 

Tsukki glanced at his left wrist where his watch rested. He was grateful that Bokuto and Kuroo were early risers because with the train it would take them more than an hour to arrive. The trip became pleasant as they talked about common tastes or simply enjoyed the landscape. After all the way they reached the museum entrance, where Tsukishima displayed the entrances, his three boyfriends looked surprised.

“At what time?”  
They asked in unison.

“During the trip”  
He mentioned softly.

Bokuto reacted surprised, actually of the four boys, he was the most surprising. His scream was really adorable, it could even be compared to a toy pet. On his side Akaashi let out a sigh.

“We know you do it because you want to make up for our effort, but Kei, we were here to treat you.”  
He says.

“So let us take care of you”  
Kuroo supports the setter.

The blonde's cheeks turned red when he heard and he nodded slightly. The Fukurodani ace who finally recovered from his amazement grabbed his wrist.

“Let's enjoy it, Kei!”  
The boy mentioned being excited.

“Don't make so much noise”  
Keijii reprimanded him.

The one with white hair with some black locks nodd and repeated the same thing but whispering, the three boys laughed at that and proceeded to enter.  At the entrance they found an information booth where they were given a map and offered a short speach on which exhibitions the museum currently had and if they wanted to buy the audio guide. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto looked at their boyfriend, he would finally be the one to decide that.    


When Tsukishima felt the gaze of his boyfriends he felt a bit insecure, when he returned his gaze to the staff people he nodded gently. With the guides already hanging from their necks and with the earpieces placed over their heads, they walked towards the room. The talk was pleasant and warm, which kept your attention on what was on display in the room. The one who was most excited was the blond, his golden eyes shone and he captivated his boyfriends. That was why the trip had been worth it.  When they left the exhibition, they had to leave things to the staff and they went fully into the souvenir shop. The three boys looked at each other and then at their partner.

“We are going to buy you one thing each, choose well”  
Kuroo said.

They could enjoy once again as Tsukki's gaze lit up as he nodded. The blonde knew that they would buy him any of his whims, but he decided on small things that would make him think of them when he saw them. The selection was a figure that would only be for the exhibition, a keychain and a pin to put in hie backpack. Smiling, he took those things to the cashier where his boyfriends were, which they paid for. At the exit of the store the four boys looked at each other.

“Let's go out”  
It was Akaashi who broke the silence with that suggestion, his three partners nodded and that's how they got out of there.

“If you want we can take a lunch break”  
Kei proposed that, the rest agreed.

Instead of continuing to walk down the length of the street, they parted towards one of the benches that was on it. Everyone took out their cell phones to look for a place to eat.  Kuroo, Bokutoo, Akaashi and Tsukishima began to make a braindump, when one place finally pleased the four of them. They activated the GPS and headed there.

The chosen place was a family restaurant where the menu was full of variety. The food was full of fun moments. Keijii among his plates could not miss one of oniguiri balls, for Kei it was fun to see his cheeks puffed up by the rice, it reminded him of a squirrel. When Kuroo and Bokuto saw how Tsukishima took one of the nuggets that they wanted to do the same, the result was that the blonde made fun of them. Bokuto grunted while muttering that Akaashi had very good luck that made his boyfriends laugh.

“Before entering I saw a sweet track, we should go there for dessert”  
Kei's face and soft voice touched the three boys, who nodded.

After paying for the food, they chose what to take from the post, the four ended up with a different creep, which they were sharing their bites with the rest. While they shared dessert, they headed towards the train station to return home. Once upon this the boys fell asleep one on top of the other, they were lucky not to stop as they had lost the alarms.

Upon returning to the Tsukishima's house, Kei suggested that if they wanted, they could practice some volleyball. That was how they had ended up in the garden of the youngest of them. It was difficult but they managed to play a 2vs2, in a moment of rest Kei's mother appeared offering them to go to the public toilets and handed them some tickets. The four looked at each other and accepted the proposal. This is how their bodies were like new after a hot bath and a bottle of hot milk.

The four of them returned to Tsukki's house. When they arrived the rich smell of curry filled their nostrils. They looked at each other and decided to leave things in the blond's room to see if they could help the woman. She just asked them to sit down.

“Now is the time when I take care of you”  
Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi nodded and sat down at the table.

“At least let me help you”  
Her son asked that.

Tsukishima and his mother finished dinner. The woman took her plate to put it on a tray, thus leaving the boys alone in the dining room. They looked at each other, joined hands, and in unison wished to enjoy the food.  After the trip everyone felt hungry, Bokuto was the one who attacked the food faster followed by Kuroo but Kei just made him play with the spoon on the plate and Akaashi noticed that. He was about to ask if something was wrong with him, but he was interrupted by the soft voice of the blond.  Kei had always been bad with words, that's why he had been playing with the plate. At last he could dare to speak, he did it with sincerity. That made Koutarou's tears open.

“I’m touched”  
Tetsurou mentioned, Bokuto tried to say something, but with the food in his mouth he couldn't understand.

“Kou, honey, if you talk while eating we can't understand”  
Keijii commented

The room was filled with laughter from Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukki, while Bokuto slowly blushed and complained at what they were doing. With a kiss on his cheeks from each of his boyfriends, the one with white hair with black roots was calmer. With that feeling of fullness inside they, the night ended.


End file.
